Heroes
The heroes of Dungeonland are quite the diverse and colorful group, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Each class, Warrior, Rogue, and Mage have their own sub-classes that will be outlined in their sections. Warrior Don't let his stature fool you, the Warrior is one of the strongest single-hitting hero of the bunch, all Warriors have the ability to block attacks, making them quite survivable and a good choice for begginers *Vanguard - The starting Warrior class, they generally deal with maces and hammers and have a close-ranged area stun attack *Lancer - This one specializes in well, lances. They've great range and have the ability to charge the enemy, taking the party forward (if they are close enough) and dealing extra damage per teammate. *Defender - Rogue This tall lanky, condescending fellow is not to be underestimated, his lower health and weaker basic attacks may seem a disadvantage, but what he lacks in strength he makes up for in speed, sometimes. All rogues have the ability to backstab enemies, provided the enemy isn't attacking them. Rogues do best at a distance *Assassin - The starting Rogue class, the Assassin is your all around good DPS character, the basic throwing dagger attack is quick and can overpower most enemies, the Assassin can also throw out a wave of five daggers for extra damage that pierce through enemies. *Gunner - A Rogue that excells in single hit damage, his attacks are slower, but will do more to the enemy, the Gunner can also fire a single explosive shot that sticks to an enemy and detonates seconds later *Archer - A more defensive Rogue who attacks with a slightly slower bow, which the shot can be charged to pierce enemies and do more damage, and charged fully guarantees a critical so equipped with Healer allows for the party to get healed constantly. The Archer can also jump back and throw out a set of caltrops, spiky little shards of metal (who always land face up) which damage enemies and slow them down. Mage The Mage is a more variable class, all their attacks are element based between fire, ice, and lightning, mages are by no means front line fighters, but they can lay down a status effect which can combo with other attacks dealt by teammates. All mages have a special ability called "The Ray of Awesome" which heals teammates and makes them temporarily invincible. *Fire - The basic starter class for the Mage, considered an offensive class, they can lay down walls of fire which can augment attacks that go through them and causing any enemy that walks through to set on fire. *Ice - The basic attack shoots a projectile that has a chance to slow, on critical strike attacks this will freeze non-elite enemies into ice blocks, instantly killing them. The special ability for this Mage casts out a wall of ice similar to the fire wall, however will freeze non-elite enemies in place and rendering them unable to attack, enemies that walk into the ice wall will freeze as well. *Lightning - The basic attack shoots lightning which arcs between all enemies with close proximity of the one hit. The special ability for this mage shoots an orb that stuns everything it passes through and can also explode should attack button be pressed again, causing all enemies near the orb to become temporarily stunned.